disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blendin Blandin
Blendin Blenjamin Blandin is a time traveler who was sent to stop a series of time anomalies that were supposed to happen during the Mystery Fair. Blendin appears in the sidelines in many episodes. When he does make his appearance, it is often only for a moment. Dipper and Mabel obtain his time machine when they convince Blendin to take a break and ride the Rusty Barrel Rodeo at the Mystery Fair. Physical Appearance Blendin Blandin is a heavyset, light-skinned bald man. He wears gray-and-cream-colored goggles as well as a gray jacket. The jacket seems to have a form of camouflage that is controlled by a watch-like device worn on his wrist. The wrist-worn device seems to be extra glitchy as it does not work as intended most of the time. He also has five fingers, unlike some characters. On his tool belt, he has a time machine, a device similar in design to a tape measure. It is operated by pulling the tab out to a certain length that corresponds to a certain period of time. Personalty Blendin is cautious and timid. He tries to hide his identity as a time traveler, albeit, he gives away his position when Dipper and Mabel approach him. Blendin reacts in a way that makes him look suspicious and tries to escape although his time machine was unable to work. Around the end of "The Time Traveler's Pig", he turns from frightened and clumsy to angry and malevolent after the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron arrests him and Blendin swears revenge on the twins, threatening to make sure their parents never meet. History He is briefly seen picking up Mabel's flower hair clip in the bushes when Dipper and Mabel are being attacked by the gnomes. Later, he is seen picking up a calculator, when Old Man McGucket is screaming that he saw The Gobblewonker. He is amongst the crowd when Grunkle Stan unveils his wax figure. When Old Man McGucket is asking his question, the mystery man appears to be holding a shoe, and he quickly runs off screen. The shoe is Dipper's, as we found out in The Time Traveler's Pig. His photograph is also seen on Dipper's list of suspects board. In the theme song, his photo appears with 'Lil Gideon and creatures. Even though he is a suspect in the murder of Wax Stan, he is not visited by Dipper and Mabel. He travels back in time to watch Mabel and Dipper. Blendin appears very briefly in "Gideon Rises," moments before Stan arrives to reveal to the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. Returning in the Season 2 episode "Blendin's Game", he is revealed to have been incarcerated. After an unsuccessful escape, he invokes Globnar to challenge Mabel and Dipper in a revenge attempt to use a Time wish to wish the twins out of existence. However, he is defeated at the beginning of the last game due to his cocky remarks. The twins decide to release Blendin from prison and return him to his job restoring time anomalies and even give him new hair as an apology for causing his imprisonment in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Role Blendin makes his full major appearance in the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig." He was assigned to prevent several anomalies from occurring during the Mystery Fair. Eventually, while Dipper was returning back to get a pack of ice for Wendy's eye he bumps into him, causing Dipper to lose most of the ice and quickly flees from him without apologizing. Dipper later encounters him on whom he blames his misery, and accuses him of spying on them. After using advanced technology in a very feeble attempt to escape, Blendin confesses that he is a time traveler. Blendin then arrives at a barrel ride, where Soos says he has to take his tool belt off to prevent it from potentially flying off and accidentally fixing a ride. Soos promises he will watch the belt like a hawk and Blendin gets on the ride. Dipper and Mabel steal his time machine and cause the anomalies he was looking for. Blendin gets arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, and swears revenge on Dipper and Mabel for stealing his time machine. Later the Time Baby, the presumed leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, forces him to clean up the past by recovering Dipper's shoe, his calculator, and Mabel's headband flower; he is seen doing this throughout the episodes. In "Blendin's Game", he is revealed to have been incarcerated. After an unsuccessful escape, he invokes Globnar to challenge Mabel and Dipper in a revenge attempt to use a Time wish to wish the twins out of existence. However, he is defeated at the beginning of the last game due to his cocky remarks. The twins decide to release Blendin from prison and return him to his job restoring time anomalies and even give him new hair as an apology for causing his imprisonment in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Blendin Blandin is from the year 207012 (pronounced "twenty sñevendy twelve"). Sightings *Tourist Trapped (no lines) *The Legend of the Gobblewonker (no lines) *Headhunters (picture) *The Time Traveler's Pig *Gideon Rises (no lines) * Blendin's Game Trivia *Blendin Blandin is voiced by Justin Roiland, who also voices Oscar Fishtooth in another Disney Channel animated series Fish Hooks, and has a similar personality like Blandin. **Justin Roiland also provided the voice for the Earl of Lemongrab from Adventure Time. Ironically, Blandin and Oscar are the exact opposite of the Earl, both being timid while the Earl is highly schizophrenic and high-strung. Gallery S1e9_blandin_caught.png|Blendin is arrested. S1e2_mystery_man.png|Blendin Blandin's cameo in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" S1e9_blandin_time_traveling.PNG|Blendin time travels in front of Dipper and Mabel. S1e9_twins_confronting_blandin.png|Blendin Blandin being confronted by Dipper S1e9_soos_and_blendin.png|Soos meets Blendin Blandin S1e9_blendin_id_card.png|Blendin Blandin's ID card gravityfalls_mystery_man2.png|Blendin in "Headhunters" gravityfalls_mystery_man.png|Blendin in "Tourist Trapped" Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg Blendin.png S1e9 time police.png S1e9_lake_ref.png Blender siting.png Blendin Blandin with hair.png blendin.jpg Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Time travelers